Warriors, Paws of Luck
by Warrior Queen of Winter
Summary: FireClan, WaterClan, NatureClan, and WindClan are fighting to stay alive. The forest is teeming with hidden enemies, attacks from foxes, badgers, rogues....Forbidden love, mysteries to be solved, and amazement at what the forest will face
1. IntroductionClan members

Warriors

Paws of Luck

Allegiances

FireClan

Leader**Mudstar**- Black tom with white paws

Deputy**Bramblenose** -Brown tabby she-cat with lighter specks of brown and white

Medicine Cat **Greentree**-Brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentice: **Rockpaw**- light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Muttermouth** – a black tom with white ears

**Moonclaw** – pitch black she-cat

Apprentice:** Lightpaw** – white tabby she-cat with brown ears

**Hawkwhisker** - white and ginger she-cat

**Mudtail** – brown tom with white paws

**Hawktail **– Ginger she-cat with brown and black stripes

**Mossheart** – black she-cat with white chest

**Mosswhisker** – white she-cat

**Rippedclaw** – gray (almost black) tom with a white tail

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Frostface **– brown and white she-cat

NatureClan 

Leader**Spottedstar – **white tom with brown splotches

Deputy**Rainstump **– blue-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat **Browntail** – brown tom

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Spottednose** – white tom with black paws

**Mudstump** – brown tabby tom

**Blackstone** – pure black tom

Apprentice:** Pepperpaw**: white she-cat with red paws

**Mossshadow** – orange tom

**Spottedwhisker** – gray tom with white paws

**Rippedtail** – gray she-cat with white stripes

**Cliffshadow **– huge black and brown tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Brownfur** – tabby she-cat

**Hawkflame** – white and ginger she-cat

**Bluepetal **– blue-gray she-cat with black paws

WaterClan

Leader**Hawkstar****– **pretty silver tabby she-cat with white paws

Deputy**Hawkstump – **white tom with black ears

Apprentice: **Silverpaw** – silver she-cat with black ears and white paws

Medicine Cat**Fireface **– white she-cat with red paws

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Yellowtail** – golden tabby she-cat with one white front paw

Apprentice: **Redpaw **– red she-cat with two white back paws

**Brownear** – white she-cat with one left brown ear

**Sunheart** – golden tom

**Clawshadow** – a black tom with a white tail

**Mossfur** – a golden she-cat

**Rippedwhisker** – white tom with brown splotches

**Icetail **– white and gray she-cat

**Rippedheart **– beautiful tortoiseshell with white paws, formerly known as Whitetail

**Loudheart** – white tom with gold splotches

**Snowpool** – white she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Graytail **– gray tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Mosstail** – pretty tabby with a white tip on her tail

**Liontail **– white and golden tabby

**Seedfeather** – gray she-cat with a white chest

WindClan

Leader**Icestar** – white tom

Deputy **Mudfoot **– golden tom with a black tail

Medicine Cat** Leafeyes** – tabby with white stripes

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Goldenfur** – golden tabby she-cat with a white tail

Apprentice – Smokepaw: gray tom with 3 white paws

**Whiteheart** – white tom with blue eyes

**Spottedshadow** – black she-cat with a long tail

Apprentice – Berrypaw: ginger she-cat

**Spottedface** – white tom with a black patch over his right eye

**Hawkwing** – brown tabby tom

**Smallbelly** – small musky brown tom

**Cementfoot **– white tom with black paws

Queens

**Raintail **– beautiful calico she-cat

**Swiftflower** – golden she-cat with black stripes

Loners

**Ravenfeather** – brown she-cat with black ears

**Swiftwhisker** – black she-cat


	2. After the Gathering

Chapter One

It was the night of the Gathering. As Mudstar led his Clan down, the cats saw Hawkstar and Spottedstar already on the Great Rock.

"Hey Bramblenose!" meowed a familiar voice.

"Leafeyes!" Bramblenose excitedly touched noses with her best friend who was also WindClan's medicine cat.

"So how's it like being FireClan's deputy?" Leafeyes asked.

"Great, I think," Bramblenose meowed sarcastically. "We have two new apprentices."

"That's great!" she purred.

"Bramblenose! Leafeyes!" another familiar voice meowed.

"Rippedheart! Mossheart! Mosswhisker!" Leafeyes greeted her friends.

Rippedheart, a beautiful WaterClan warrior, once had an affair with the WindClan leader, Icestar. Things didn't work out even though both cats loved each other very much. Their kits, now known as Goldenfur and Sunheart, were fierce warriors. Goldenfur had switched from WaterClan to WindClan to be with her father. Sunheart had remained with his mother to comfort her. Rippedheart used to be known as Whitetail, but she asked that her name be Rippedheart instead. Hawkstar meowed okay, and Rippedheart now kept her name officially.

"Are you okay?" Bramblenose asked her. She had noticed her friend's gloomy look that she now always had.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rippedheart answered.

There was a yowl from the Great Rock.

Mudstar stepped forward first. "FireClan has made two new apprentices: Rockpaw and Lightpaw," he called.

Meows of congratulations pulsated throughout the cats below for a second.

Then Icestar stepped forward. Every cat saw his eyes soften and water just for a second as his gaze rested on Rippedheart, but when he blinked it was gone. Rippedheart had looked away from him as he looked at her. He faced the cats assembled below him.

"WindClan has also named 2 new apprentices," he meowed loudly. "Smokepaw and Berrypaw."

More murmurs of congratulations rippled through the crowd.

"We have also scented fox around our border with FireClan." Icestar looked at Mudstar, who nodded.

Spottedstar stepped forward and spoke.

"NatureClan has lost Violetfang," he mewed pitifully.

Many cats meowed their apologies; the former NatureClan medicine cat was loved by all. She was kind and very wise.

"Mudtail is now our medicine cat." Spottedstar stepped back. The meeting was called to an end.

"Rippedheart," came a soft voice. She turned around and faced Icestar. His eyes were soft and sad, and there was pleading and longing deep inside.

"Just stay away from me, please!" she cried. Rippedheart raced away to Sunheart, calling for her son to come with her to Hawkstar.

Icestar bowed his head and padded away slowly, his tail being dragged. His sides heaved with the effort of carrying on.

"What's wrong with him? Doesn't WindClan have all those juicy rabbits on their moorland?" Mossheart asked.

"He's probably still depressed about Rippedheart. He doesn't eat regularly or clean himself," Leafeyes explained.

The other three cat's eyes were full of sorrow and sympathy.

"FireClan!" Mudstar called.

"See you later," Bramblenose called over her shoulder. Mossheart and Mosswhisker padded alongside her.

Leafeyes padded after Icestar. Hawkstar and WaterClan was the last to leave.

In the FireClan camp, many of those who stayed behind awoke and came forward.

"What has been said?" asked Hawktail. "Is my sister alive?"

"Of course she is!" Bramblenose snapped. Hawktail shrunk away from her deputy's glare.

Rippedheart was Hawktail's older sister. Their mother had died giving birth to Hawktail. Their father had recently died in a battle over territory, and unfortunately NatureClan had won. Rippedheart also had another sister: Swiftwhisker. Swiftwhisker was formerly of WaterClan like Rippedheart and her mother, but she became a loner. Their father was FireClan, so Hawktail ended up there.

Mudstar jumped onto the High Rock at their camp and called out for a Clan meeting. He quickly addressed his Clan what was exchanged at the Gathering.

"We must be prepared ever in case we run across that fox Icestar has warned us about," he meowed.

"How do you know Icestar was telling the truth?" called Muttermouth.

"He seemed too depressed to be telling a lie, Muttermouth. Don't forget, he still loves Rippedheart."

"Yeah right, I'll bet. I wouldn't be half surprised if he was telling a lie," Muttermouth muttered to Moonclaw.

Mudtail, a brown tom with white paws, called, "was there any more news?"

"None, except it seemed that all the Clans have new apprentices." Mudstar jumped off and called for his senior warriors. Immediately, Bramblenose bounded after him with several others.

Hawktail, Mudtail, Moonclaw, and Rippedclaw headed for the warriors' den. They slept peacefully through the night, to be awakened by an alarm yowl.

"NatureClan is attacking!"

After the Gathering was over, WindClan quickly raced home. Icestar entered his den and moped there as usual. Mudfoot, his deputy, entered.

"Icestar, Raintail is missing!" he meowed urgently.

Icestar's head shot up. "Missing? Raintail? Our only queen? How are her kits?"

"They're gone too! We have scented WaterClan near the nursery, though. We have to get them back!" the deputy wailed like a kit. Icestar understood why; his deputy was the father and Raintail's mate.

"Form a party of about 5 warriors," Icestar commanded. "We shall head to the WaterClan's camp at once."

Mudfoot nodded, and turned to exit.

"Oh, I should mention this to you," Mudfoot turned again. "Rippedheart's scent was found in the nursery."

The WaterClan warriors trudged back into their camp. Hawkstar informed everyone who didn't attend the Gathering what happened. Then she went to her den, accompanied by her deputy and mate, Hawkstump.

Mossfur, a golden she-cat, went over to where Sunheart and Rippedheart lay sharing tongues.

"How are you?" she asked the beautiful tortoiseshell gently.

"Okay," Rippedheart answered.

Loudheart, a white tom with gold splotches, padded over to them.

"Rippedheart, Hawkstar wants to see you in her den," he reported. Rippedheart rose and trotted away. Then Loudheart went over to the nursery, where his mate, Mosstail (tabby), was grooming herself. Her swollen belly was now huge.

They exchanged words and shared tongues.

A patrol that always lagged behind after each Gathering ever in case WaterClan was being followed or going to be attacked burst through the entrance of the camp.

Hawkstar, Hawkstump, and Rippedheart emerged from Hawkstar's den.

"What's wrong?" Hawkstar asked on the looks of Brownear's and Yellowtail's faces.

"WindClan are coming!" Yellowtail gasped.

The NatureClan warriors hustled back into their camp. Spottedstar shortly discussed with his Clan what occurred.

His deputy, Rainstump, a blue-gray she-cat, informed her leader, "While you were gone, I went hunting with Rippedtail over at the territory where we fought with FireClan last time."

"So?"

"So, we found 4 bodies of crowfood there, and they all had FireClan's scent!" Rainstump exclaimed.

"What?!" Spottedstar was outraged (it's easy to make him mad). "I want you to organize a party of warriors to get ready for a battle at dawn."

Rainstump nodded and padded away, her fur bristling.


	3. Confusion

Chapter Two

"What is the meaning of this?" Hawkstar demanded. Icestar, Goldenfur, Mudfoot, Spottedshadow, and Hawkwing had entered WaterClan's camp. Sunheart's and Rippedheart's eyes were wide with shock.

"You stole Raintail and her kits!" growled Mudfoot.

"Silence! I was not asking you!" Hawkstar's fur bristled. She looked nothing more than a ghost in the moonlight.

"Where are Raintail and her kits?" Icestar asked.

"How are we supposed to know? We just got back from the Gathering thank you very much!" Hawkstar answered.

"We scented WaterClan in our nursery," Hawkwing growled.

"That's ridiculous!" Hawkstump meowed.

"We particularly picked out a specific scent; Rippedheart," Spottedshadow growled.

Shock ran out through the group of WaterClan cats. They all faced Rippedheart, whom it seemed also shared the same confusion.

"Is this true?" Hawkstar asked.

"No!" Rippedheart shook her hand.

"It was your SCENT!" Mudfoot almost jumped on her, but Icestar yowled menacingly to him to stay back.

"Icestar, it is obvious she is lying!" growled Icestar's deputy.

"Don't be so mouse-brained!" Hawkstar signaled with her tail, and Loudheart, Clawshadow, Rippedwhisker, and Yellowtail formed a defensive line behind their leader and deputy.

"I do not believe Rippedheart took either Raintail or her kits," Icestar meowed.

"Are you just saying that because you love her?!" the deputy was furious.

Icestar hissed at him in warning. "I am saying that because it is the truth!"

"You might have gotten confused over my scent and Swiftwhisker's," Rippedheart suggested.

Hawkstar nodded. "I agree."

"Don't believe them Icestar!" Mudfoot growled.

Icestar's tail lashed furiously.

"Mudfoot, why is it so hard for you to accept the concept that WaterClan has not taken your kits or mate?" Hawkwing asked his older brother.

Mudfoot looked at him in disbelief.

"Leave, now," Hawkstar ordered. Icestar nodded.

He led his cats to their territory.

"Icestar, wait!" came a voice.

He turned around, and with shock saw Rippedheart coming towards them!

"What is it?" he asked. Mudfoot growled threatingly from behind, but Icestar silenced him with a signal.

"I can help you find Swiftwhisker."

"NatureClan is attacking!"

There were yowls of surprise and anger as NatureClan warriors came thundering in, attacking awake and sleeping cats.

Hawktail and Muttermouth ran to protect Frostface, who was close to her kitting.

Outside, Bramblenose saw in dismay that Spottedstar had brought Rippedtail, Rainstump, Mossshadow, and Blackstone with him to attack. She spotted a reinforcement party hiding beneath some bushes, waiting for the signal.

Bramblenose threw herself down on Blackstone, surprising the black tom. He spun around and with amazing speed, knocked her to her feet.

As she crashed down, Blackstone ripped his claws onto her back. She yowled in fury, and sent her back paws up to scratch his soft belly.

Immediately, he got off, growling. Bramblenose attacked him viciously, and sent him off with 2 bites in his left shoulder and a scratch on his left leg.

She looked around and saw that the NatureClan cats were overpowering them. She rushed forward to help Mossheart, who was being attacked by Rainstump. Together, they chased the deputy out of the camp.

"Where's Mosswhisker?" Bramblenose asked.

"She went to get help from WaterClan."

Bramblenose nodded. She saw Spottedstar had just knocked out the elderly warrior, Muttermouth. Rippedtail was battling with Hawktail, so Spottedstar went in the nursery.

"No!" Bramblenose bounded after him.

Inside, she could hear Frostface begging Spottedstar to stop. She raced in, and saw Spottedstar was moving to swipe his claws across her face. Hurriedly, she knocked him down on his side. She bit into his shoulder, and he cried out for the reinforcement party to come. Spottedwhisker came in the nursery and knocked Bramblenose aside. She growled, and saw Spottedstar had left. She made Spottedwhisker run off with his tail between his legs.

She licked Frostface's head before running out. She saw Rippedtail was knocking down Rippedclaw.

She realized with dismay that unless Mosswhisker returned soon, FireClan would lose once again, to NatureClan.

Just at that moment, Hawkstar and Mosswhisker burst in. Hawkstump, Brownear, Sunheart, Clawshadow, Icetail, and Loudheart followed.

The fresh wave of warriors frightened the remaining NatureClan cats. They fled, but Spottedstar yowled, "If we find crowfood on our territory that FireClan has left, then you will all not live to see the next sunrise!" he threatened.

"Well, that sure was easy," Hawkstar commented. "All we did was run in here."

"FireClan owes you, Hawkstar. Thank you," Mudstar dipped his head.

Hawkstar nodded and left with her cats.

"Oh, have any of you seen Rippedheart? She disappeared last night," Hawkstar asked, turning back around.

"Disappeared? Last night? Rippedheart?" Hawktail asked.

Hawkstar nodded.

"What?! How?" Hawktail prepared to jump out and run to WaterClan's camp, but Mudstar stopped her.

"I'll be going then." Hawkstar turned.

"Thank you once more," Mudstar called after her.

"If I know Hawkstar, she's sure going to ask something in return," Bramblenose commented.

"Like what? We haven't got anything that WaterClan could use right now," growled Mossheart.

"Like Preyhill." Bramblenose spoke of FireClan's little hill by the WaterClan border. The little hill was always full of prey.

"Yes, I think you're right," Mudstar agreed. "We will not allow WaterClan to have Preyhill! Especially when we are weak and hungry!"

"Spoken like a true leader," Greentree the medicine cat meowed. "But WaterClan will not give up without a fight."

"Neither will we. Now Greentree, please tend to the injured." Mudstar limped to his den, breathing heavily. Greentree went to make sure Frostface was okay, and then followed her leader, Rockpaw scurrying behind her.

Bramblenose sat down and licked her wounds, waiting for her turn.

Rippedheart had picked up Swiftwhisker's scent and was leading the WindClan cats. They crossed numerous Thunderpaths until they found a large den.

Inside, Raintail's three kits were meowing pitifully. Their mother was knocked out cold next to them. Mudfoot rushed to Raintail. Simultaneously, Rippedheart rushed forward and licked the kits and started nursing them.

"About time," came a lazy meow from the entrance.

The looked around, and with shock saw Swiftwhisker with 8 other cats blocking the entrance.

"Swiftwhisker!" Icestar growled. He protectively went in front of Rippedheart and the kits to protect them.

"Aww, hello Icestar. Long time no see. Anyways, any last words?" the cats started getting near.

"Yea. Can't wait to let your dead body get run over by monsters," Mudfoot growled.

Swiftwhisker let out a snort. "Attack!" she yowled.

Cat fought against cat. Many yowls of pain were heard, and some rogue cats had already run away in the first five minutes.

Spottedshadow and Hawkwing were fighting against a huge black and white tom. Goldenfur attacked another tabby she-cat, while Mudfoot fought off two rogues at once. Icestar battled with Swiftwhisker while Rippedheart nursed and soothed the kits. Raintail did not wake up yet.

Eventually, it was only Swiftwhisker left. She, too, turned tail and fled.

"Ha! You mangy little furball! Don't think you'll ever win against me! Do you understand? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? You mouse-brained piece of fox-dung, ungrateful little –"

"Mudfoot?" came a weak voice.

"Raintail!" Mudfoot spun around and bounded over. He licked his mate furiously, also pressing his muzzle against her happily.

"Are the kits alright?" she asked.

"Yes, they're fine. They're asleep now." Rippedheart came over and touched noses with the calico queen.

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Raintail asked.

"By getting better."

5 minutes later, the cats were leaving the den and were getting ready for the journey home.

At the WindClan and WaterClan border, Icestar touched noses with Rippedheart. This time, she didn't object. She swam across the river and entered her camp.

"Rippedheart!" came a frantic meow. She blinked and saw her son padding towards her.

"Sunheart!" they touched noses and pressed their flanks together.

"Rippedheart!" Hawkstar ran towards them, followed by Hawkstump. Soon, the rest of the Clan knew Rippedheart was back.

"Where have you been?" Hawkstar demanded.

Rippedheart explained everything.

"What? You helped another Clan fetch back their queen?" Hawkstar wasn't happy.

"I had to," Rippedheart meowed.

"No, you didn't have to. Why did you meddle with another Clan's problem? You broke the warrior code, and as for that you will be joining the apprentices until the Gathering." Hawkstar's tone was cold as she walked away.

Yellowtail and Sunheart exchanged looks of surprise. Rippedheart clearly was surprised too.

"I want my deputy in my den!" yelled Hawkstar. Hawkstump quickly bounded away.

Silverpaw, Hawkstar's and Hawkstump's only kit right now, padded over.

"Don't worry Rippedheart. Redpaw and I don't bite," she joked.

Rippedheart smiled gently and padded toward the apprentice's den with Silverpaw and Sunheart following.

Hawkstump emerged from Hawkstar's den and called to the other cats. Yellowtail, Brownear, Loudheart, himself, and Hawkstar were going to FireClan's camp.

At the FireClan camp, Mudstar came back from hunting. He had 2 voles and a rabbit clamped in his mouth. Bramblenose padded silently behind him, with a squirrel, vole, and a chaffinch. They dropped their kill off and ate.

A border patrol that consisted of Muttermouth, Moonclaw, and Mudtail returned.

"Anything?" Mudstar asked.

"WaterClan is coming!" reported Muttermouth.

"What? Why?" Mudstar demanded. The cats shrugged.

Mudstar got up and called to his Clan.

"WaterClan is coming!" he yelled. "Mosswhisker, I want you to protect Frostface. Rockpaw and Light paw you too. I want the rest of you to protect the camp!"

Mudstar placed himself where he could clearly see WaterClan coming. The warriors formed a defensive line behind their leader.

Hawkstar came with her warriors behind her.

"What do you want Hawkstar?" Mudstar asked.

"Payment for rescuing/helping you," she replied simply. She sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"And what would that be?"

"Preyhill," Hawkstar answered calmly.

"No. FireClan refuses to give WaterClan Preyhill."

Hawkstump and Loudheart bristled.

Hawkstar glared at Mudstar.

"I wouldn't be answering so quickly and confidently if I were you," she meowed in a cold tone. "You might have war with WaterClan, and how many times have we lost since I became leader? 0."

"She's right," Muttermouth muttered quietly. Mudstar flashed his tail at him warningly.

"I would rethink my decision if I were you," she continued. "I'll give you until the next full moon. At the Gathering, you will give me your answer." She flicked her tail, and the cats around her stood up and began to leave. She left too, but looked back around.

"Remember Mudstar; this isn't a wise time for FireClan to be at war. Especially with WaterClan."


	4. FireClan

Chapter Three

Before any cat could say anything, a shrill wailing pierced the air from the nursery. Greentree rushed to help Frostface with her kitting.

"FireClan still refuses!" Mudstar growled. His cats yowled their approval.

"We'll show those WaterClan octopuses whose boss!" Moonclaw growled.

"Unless they show us first," Muttermouth muttered.

"Your mouth omits one too many mutters," Mudtail remarked.

"Why do you think my name is Muttermouth?" the older warriors rolled his eyes at the brown tom.

"Bramblenose," Mudstar interrupted. "I would like you to organize a hunting patrol and evening patrol. Be especially careful around Preyhill."

The she-cat nodded.

"Moonclaw! Take 2 warriors with you for the evening patrol!" the deputy ordered.

Moonclaw selected Hawkwhisker and Rippedclaw to go with her.

"Hawktail, take Lightpaw and Mossheart with you and get as much prey as you can find. Frostface has given birth now, so she needs food!"

Hawktail nodded, and the 3 cats left. The clearing was filled of busy cats.

"Frostface has 4 adorable kits," Bramblenose heard Greentree report to Mudstar. "Three females and one male. She has not yet chosen names."

"Okay, thank you." Mudstar flicked his tail at Bramblenose, and the two went to visit the nursery.

Inside, Frostface was suckling her precious kits. One was a tawny tortoiseshell, another pure white, the third was black and white, and the last was ginger.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Mudstar asked.

"When Greentree left I was thinking of calling this tawny tortoiseshell Firekit. The pure white female can be Snowkit. The black-and-white I thought should be Dotkit, and the only male can be Redkit."

Mudstar nodded his approval.

"They are beautiful kits," Bramblenose meowed gently.

"Thank you." Frostface licked each clean, then fell asleep. Leader and deputy padded back out to share the good news.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Mudstar called.

The patrols had returned. The fresh-kill pile was loaded with prey, and reported to problems. The patrol reported hints of fox around Preyhill, but it was pretty stale.

"Frostface has 4 beautiful kits," Mudstar announced. "She has decided to name them Firekit, Snowkit, Dotkit, and Redkit. Right now, the family is asleep. Don't disturb them for a while." Mudstar jumped down and headed to talk with Mosswhisker.

Muttermouth went into the nursery. Bramblenose guessed that he was the father. She grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and joined Mossheart, whom was also eating.

That night, all the cats forgot about WaterClan's visit and fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Decision

Chapter Four

"Do you think FireClan will give Preyhill up?" Hawkstump asked his leader.

"Most likely not. But we will fight, and WaterClan will win," Hawkstar replied.

Rippedheart and Silverpaw came out.

"Mommy, can Rippedheart and I go hunting?" Silverpaw asked.

Hawkstar went over to her and licked the top of her head gently. "Of course," she murmured. As the two trotted off, Hawkstar went back to her deputy and lay down next to him. They shared tongues and fell asleep together in Hawkstar's den.

The night of the Gathering had finally arrived. Hawkstar chose Yellowtail, Fireface, Sunheart, Clawshadow, Rippedwhisker, Icetail, and Loudheart. Hawkstump and the others stayed behind to guard the camp.

"So we will finally get an answer tonight," Sunheart murmured to himself. Privately and personally, he knew FireClan would never give up Preyhill.

Hawkstar and her cats were the first ones at Fourrocks. She and Yellowtail sat side-by-side and meowed to each other.

Pretty soon, Icestar, Mudfoot, Leafeyes, Goldenfur, Whiteheart, Hawkheart, and Hawkwing arrived. Goldenfur rushed over to her brother, and Icestar followed. Hawkstar's keen hearing picked up the words, "Rippedheart" and "not here."

Then Spottedstar, Rainstump, Mudstripe, Blackstone, Pepperpaw, Rippedtail, and Cliffshadow streamed in from the hill.

Hawkstar jumped on the rock that represented WaterClan. Here's how it's arranged:

FireClan NatureClan WaterClan WindClan

Mudstar Spottedstar Hawkstar Icestar

Icestar and Spottedstar also jumped on their rocks.

After a few moments, FireClan came. Mudstar was in the lead, and behind him came Bramblenose, Muttermouth, Hawkwhisker, Mudtail, Mossheart and Greentree with Rockpaw. Mudstar jumped to his place, and Spottedstar called for the Gathering to begin. He nodded for Icestar to begin.

"Leaf-bare is approaching, but my Clan is strong. Not long ago, we chased a fox out of our territory." He stepped back as Mudstar stood up.

"FireClan has scented fox in our territory, but we think it is gone now. The scent was fairly stale," he reported.

Spottedstar saw his turn and spoke, "NatureClan is very well. Nothing to report, except a hawk has attacked but Cliffshadow killed it.

Cliffshadow, a huge black and brown tom, lifted his chin proudly.

"He will have a souvenir of the battle forever: a scratched ear," Spottedstar mewed.

Hawkstar had her chance to speak.

"About half a moon ago, WaterClan assisted FireClan when NatureClan had attacked." She ignored Spottedstar's glare. "Mudstar, I want your answer."

"Never," Mudstar meowed coolly.

Hawkstar's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. She bared her fangs and snarled, "I see you have not thought about your decision, Mudstar. Very well, you made a rash mistake and you will pay for it. This Gathering is now over!"

Many cats flinched under her dangerous threat even if they weren't in FireClan. The WaterClan warriors formed a protective circle around their leader and left Fourrocks.

NatureClan and WindClan also left, but after FireClan's hurried exit.

Mudstar voiced his thoughts to his deputy as they raced back home.

"I hope Hawkstar did not send warriors to attack our cats!"

"I don't think she would. I mean, yes, she's ambitious, but she only wants what's best for her Clan."

"Enough about Hawkstar, lets talk about you." Mudstar's eyes had a mischievous glint.

"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Bramblenose.

"I saw how you and Rippedwhisker looked at each other." Mudstar spoke of the white with brown splotches WaterClan warrior. If cats could blush, Bramblenose did.

"I don't want my deputy/best fighter to fall for an enemy warrior," Mudstar went on. They almost reached their camp.

"Yes, Mudstar. I'll think carefully about what you said."

"Good." The FireClan leader bounded in the camp and jumped on the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The rest of the cats assembled below him, and looked up expectantly.

"Hawkstar has hinted that she will attack," he reported. "We must be prepared. Frost face and her kits must always have a protector."

"I will!" Muttermouth called.

"Of course. You're the father, so naturally you will be their protector. I want all the hunting parties to also check our border with WaterClan every now and then. Double the patrols, Bramblenose." Mudstar jumped off and with Greentree and Rockpaw, padded to the medicine cat clearing.

Bramblenose organized an evening patrol led by Mosswhisker, and a dawn patrol led by herself. The rest of the cats fell asleep.

3 days had passed by since the Gathering. Hawkstar had still not attacked.

When Hawkwhisker, Mudtail, and Mossheart left for an entire border check, Bramblenose ordered Moonclaw, Lightpaw, and Rippedclaw to go get some fresh-kill, but hurry back quickly ever in case.

About 4 minutes later, Bramblenose suddenly felt a hard, sheathed paw hit the back of her head. Yowling, she saw Hawkstar attacking her.

The rest of the cats heard her, and came to fight.

Hawkstar had brang Hawkstump, Yellowtail, Brownear, Sunheart, Clawshadow, Icetail, Rippedheart, Loudheart, Rippedwhisker, and Snowpool to attack.

With dismay, she realized that she, Mudstar, Hawktail, Mosswhisker, and Muttermouth were outnumbered.

Hawkstar jumped on her so quickly; Bramblenose thought the wind allowed Hawkstar to fly.

Hawkstar ripped her claws into Bramblenose's back, and she shrieked in pain. Snarling, she batted Hawkstar's ear with her claw. Hawkstar didn't show any pain, just bit down very hard on her shoulder.

Bramblenose couldn't understand why she couldn't fling Hawkstar off her. She shrieked in pain as Hawkstar once again bit down.

Then she felt nothing. She opened her tightly shut eyes and saw that Moonclaw, Lightpaw, and Rippedclaw had returned!

"Thank StarClan!"

"What is going on?" Moonclaw asked when Hawkstar went to face Mudstar.

"WaterClan is attacking now for Preyhill," Bramblenose answered hurriedly. She bounded off to the nursery, where Muttermouth was fiercely fighting against Brownear.

She knocked Brownear aside and attacked her, not letting her enter the nursery. She acknowledged Muttermouth's thanks with a tail flick. She drove Brownear away to Yellowtail, who was fighting against Moonclaw. Clawshadow was attacking Lightpaw, injuring the apprentice severely. Bramblenose rushed forward to help, and Clawshadow fled to Hawkstar.

Bramblenose realized that none of the WaterClan cats had left, though some were severely injured. She saw the border patrol had returned, but the WaterClan cats were still winning. Hawkstar and Hawkstump were not letting any cats leave.

Icetail and Loudheart were in Greentree's den. The medicine cat fought fiercely with Rockpaw next to here, but they were weakened.

Bramblenose ran forward to help them, but Hawkstar's injury made her feel a sharp pain. She slowed down, wincing as the pain overtook her. She felt claws pinning her down, and saw Snowpool was over her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the white she-at growled.

Bramblenose looked around and saw that the other WaterClan warriors were also pinning down her Clanmates.

Hawkstar was holding Mudstar down. The silver tabby looked down victoriously at the defeated leader.

"WaterClan will take Preyhill as our territory. Think about taking it back and I will kill you 9 times next time." She let him go, and signaled to her cats.

Bramblenose breathed again when she felt Snowpool's weight off her.

Weakly, Greentree and Rockpaw got up. They quickly took care of the cats were injured most of all.

Muttermouth had very shallow breathing, so they worked on him first. Frostface had scratches and a few clumps of fur out. She rushed to soothe her kits, who were wailing inside the safe nursery.

Bramblenose couldn't believe what she saw: every cat had injuries and were very weak. Her Clan leader had stopped breathing.

Bramblenose padded over slowly, and realized that her leader had lost a life.


	6. Recovery

Chapter Five

"Mudstar?" Bramblenose asked. Her leader weakly looked at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, the Clan was starting to recover.

Mudstar announced to Moonclaw that her apprentice was going to become a warrior. They held the ceremony soon afterward.

Mudstar called the Clan to a meeting.

"Lightpaw step forward please."

Lightpaw's white coat gleamed in the fading light.

"I, Mudstar, leader of FireClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do," Lightpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightstreak. StarClan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan."

Mudstar rested his muzzle on Lightstreak's head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Lightstreak! Lightstreak!" the warriors below called her by her full name.

Frostface was her mother, and she and Moonclaw(mentor) looked proudly at Lightstreak. The kits mewed proudly up at their older sister too.

"Thank you Mudstar," Lightstreak meowed when the rest of the cats dispersed. "But why am I a warrior? We did not win the battle against WaterClan."

"You're right, we didn't. But that does not mean that I shouldn't be proud of you for trying your hardest." Mudstar licked the top of her head fondly.

She mumbled thanks embarrassingly, and padded off to the warriors' den with her father, Muttermouth.

Bramblenose was missing. Mudstar looked around for his deputy, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where has she gone now?" he murmured to himself. "Did she miss Lightstreak's warrior ceremony?"

Almost immediately, he pushed that thought away: Bramblenose never missed an apprentice, warrior, leader, deputy, or even a medicine cat ceremony. So where was she now?

Then he spotted her coming in the entrance of the camp. He rushed over to her.

"Where have you been?" he asked the she-cat.

"Hunting," she meowed.

"Where's the prey then?" Mudstar couldn't see any or smell any.

"I couldn't find any." Bramblenose parted their conversation and went to congratulate Lightstreak.

"What's wrong with her?" Mudstar wondered. He went to speak with his medicine cat, who had also witnessed and heard everything.

"Greentree, do you know what's wrong with her?" Mudstar asked as they padded to her den.

"From all the wisdom I gained after being a medicine cat for so many moons, my guess is that she's met with another cat and she loves him."

"What?" Mudstar hissed.

"That's the only solution I can come up with. I've never known any cat to come up with an excuse of hunting to skip a warrior ceremony, especially the deputy. And the fact that she came back with no prey or scent on her that indicates she was hunting adds on to my suspicions. Otherwise why would she leave your little talk as abruptly as she did?" Greentree meowed as the 2 cats sat down.

Mudstar realized with a jolt that everything his wise medicine cat said was true. "I hope she has a good explanation for her meeting with Rippedwhisker!" he growled as he stood up.

Greentree looked startled. "What does Rippedwhisker have to do with this?" she asked.

"I saw how he and Bramblenose looked at each other at the Gathering last time. I asked her about that on the way home," he admitted. "But it was as if she wasn't listening. She just said, 'Yeah ok Mudstar, I'll think carefully about what you said.' But I bet her mind was on something else, but I didn't say anything else because we reached the camp then."

Greentree nodded as she let the details suck in. "So she has been meeting with Rippedwhisker ever since the Gathering! She probably chose this time to sneak out because she knew of the ceremony! She most likely hoped she will be back on time before it was over."

"What could she and Rippedwhisker have done in that short time?" Mudstar asked.

Greentree shrugged and sighed. "Now, Mudstar, leave this old cat. She is tired and would like privacy and appreciate sleep."

Mudstar gently licked the old she-cat and left the den, passing Rockpaw on the way. He saw Bramblenose, Mosswhisker, and Mossheart enter the warriors' den. Lightstreak was sitting vigil outside near the entrance of the camp.  
Mudstar padded silently to his den and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mossheart woke up and found that her friend, Bramblenose, was gone. Her nest was pretty cold, so she guessed that she had been out for a while. She prodded Mosswhisker and murmured, "C'mon you great lump of fur! Let's go hunting!"

Mosswhisker yawned widely, and shook herself. Then she noticed that Bramblenose wasn't there.

"Where's Bramblenose?" she asked as she followed her younger sister out.

"I don't know," Mossheart meowed. She spotted Mudstar talking with Lightstreak several fox lengths away.

Mudstar dismissed her, and the white tabby went to earn her well deserved rest.

"Mudstar, we're going to hunt," Mosswhisker announced.

"Okay," Mudstar nodded. "Do either of you know where Bramblenose is?" he asked.

"No," Mossheart answered. "We'll look for her while we're hunting though," she added.

"Thanks," Mudstar nodded and stalked away to the nursery.

"So not even Mudstar knows where Bramblenose is," Mossheart sighed as she and her sister ran towards Preyhill. Both of them had completely forgotten that Preyhill now belonged to WaterClan.

"Where could she be?" Mosswhisker wondered.

"Is she so desperate not to let anyone know? And we can't track her because of the heavy dew this morning."

Mossheart motioned to Mosswhisker not to move while she pounced and neatly killed a mouse.

"Freeze, FireClan!" came a sharp voice from behind them. "What are you doing, stealing prey from our territory?!"

"_Your_ territory!" Mossheart spat after she dropped the mouse. "Watch what you're saying, Hawkstar!"

The silver tabby glared at the two sisters. "How dare you tell me that when you seemed to have forgotten our fight?! Preyhill is WaterClan's now!"

"Ooh, fox dung! Talking mushrooms, I forgot!" Mossheart took a step back.

Hawkstar, Silverpaw, Brownear, and Loudheart advanced to them. Hawkstar flicked her tail.

Mossheart gasped as Yellowtail and Rippedheart blocked them from the right. Hawkstump and Mossfur blocked them from the left, and Sunheart, Clawshadow, and Icetail came from behind.

"Well, FireClan? What have you got to say for yourself?" Hawkstar asked menacingly.

"Leave them alone, Hawkstar! They haven't done anything wrong!" came a voice from behind the WaterClan cats.

"Not done anything wrong?!" she spun around. "Rippedwhisker, back, to camp! Hawkstump, go back with him!" she ordered.

Hawkstump obediently left, and turned around when he noticed that Rippedwhisker wasn't following. He turned around, and with shock saw Bramblenose come up next to Rippedwhisker.

"What is this?" Hawkstar meowed. "What are you doing with Bramblenose?"

"She –" Rippedwhisker began.

"Never mind. Lets escort these cats back to camp."

With Sunheart, Clawshadow, and Icetail in the lead and Hawkstar and Hawkstump at the rear, the cats entered FireClan's camp.

--------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY GUYS IF IT SEEMS TOO RUSHED!!!


End file.
